One without the Other
by AngelMouse5
Summary: [Songfic]PRiS - Just a small Andros and Zhane friendship fic that show's Andros' feelings about Zhane's long sleep.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Just a short little song fic I thought of tonight while watching and listening to the Queen Greatest Hits vol 2 DVD. This is Queen, Friends will be Friends. It's just a short little Andros and Zhane friendship fic. Enjoy. Angel Mouse February 2004._

* * *

**One without the Other   
By Angel Mouse**

_It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,   
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end._

The cyro chamber looked so cold, so still, so lonely that each and every time Andros came in here his heart broke into more and more pieces. His friend was lying there, dying, or getting better, he didn't know. And as more time passed by, Andros could feel his hope fading more and more. But he held onto the slim hope that one day, one day he would get his best friend back and they would be together again. They were two halves of one soul and having Zhane taken from him the way he was just tore at his already tired and broken heart. Taking a deep breath Andros placed his hand on the tube and managed a tiny smile.   
"Wake up soon Zhane, this place is to quiet with out you to annoy DECA and drive me crazy." Andros left him to it; he had a mission to complete. Dark Spectre had done the unthinkable and captured Zordon; it was up to Andros to do something about that. 

_Now it's a beautiful day,   
The postman delivered a letter from your lover,   
Only a phone call away,   
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number,   
As a matter of fact,   
You're getting used to life without him in your way._

Andros slid down quietly into the back of the storage room where the new Rangers were being held by Quadtrons. He had escaped from the clutches of the Turtles and knowing the Mega Ship like the back of his hand so he had been able to hide well from them. The first thing he had done was check on Zhane and for what ever reason he had been left alone and undiscovered for the moment. That was a small blessing in disguise that Andros was thankful for. He moved over to near where the other Rangers were being held and saw what he was after. Moving into position he reached out with his hand and using his powers, the cutters began to float over to where the other Rangers were being held. The look on TJ's face was priceless and Andros suppressed a grin. Smiling at the astonished look on his friend's faces would tarnish the image they had of him already. Besides, he hadn't been willing to let this little secret out of the bag just yet, but there was no way he could get close without blowing his cover. He wasn't sure if he completely trusted the other Rangers yet, but he had given them their new powers and had invited them aboard the ship. Now time would tell. Andros had promised himself though that he wouldn't be telling them about Zhane, they didn't need to know unless the time made it necessary for them to know. 

_It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,   
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end._

Zhane stood there, laughing, blonde hair shining in the light of the bridge, talking to Alpha. He turned and saw Andros and his eyes lit up. Andros couldn't help the wide smile on his face as he walked forward and embraced his friend. For a moment it was if nothing had happened, nothing had separated them for such a long time. Andros held Zhane tight and Zhane's arms held him tight and for the first time in a long time Andros felt his friend in his mind.   
_It's okay Andros. I'm fine. But boy do you have some explaining to do _   
"Andros." Just hearing Zhane's voice was enough to send Andros' heart soaring with joy.   
"Zhane, it's good to see you again." Andros laughed and let his friend go, standing next to him. The joy he was feeling right now was immense.   
"What happened to me? The last thing I remembered was that battle on KO35." Andros put his hand on his friends shoulder, not sure how to explain it but he had to tell his friend straight out.   
"You've been in hyper sleep for two years."   
"Two Years?" The pain and confusion coming from Zhane's mind was almost too much for Andros to bear.   
"It's a long story I'll tell you later. First, I want you to meet my friends." This got a startled feeling from Zhane's mind and Andros knew he would have some explaining to do. 

_It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,   
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end._

The two of them were sitting side by side in the observation deck. The other Rangers had learnt not long after coming aboard that there was one place on board that Andros liked to be alone and that was the observation deck. Their jackets had been discarded and sleeves pushed up. Sleeping bags were on the floor and pillows were scattered about.   
"It's been to long since we've done this. I've missed you so much Zhane that I can't tell you." Zhane leaned against him and they rested their heads against one another.   
"I'm not going anywhere Andros. We've been friends too long and gone through too much for anything else to happen to us."   
"I know Zhane, but I still have nightmares about that day and wish that it had never had happened to you."   
"So do I Andros. Ever since I woke up I keep seeing that battle and that monster in my dreams over and over again. But they are just dreams Andros; they have no hold over us. No power over either of us." Andros turned his head slightly and stared in Zhane's bright blue eyes. He suddenly held out his hand and Zhane clasped it.   
"We'll fight as a team forever."   
"Forever Andros." Two best friends, two parts of one whole soul where finally reunited in the ultimate fight of good versus evil. 

_Friends will be friends,   
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,   
Friends will be friends,   
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,   
Hold out your hand cos right till the end -   
Friends will be friends._


End file.
